


[Podfic] Home by uniquepov

by fire_juggler



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, descriptions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home by uniquepov read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary: </b>A particularly difficult case causes James to re-examine his past.<br/><b>Author's Notes: </b>Mildly AU pre-Dead of Winter, in which Hathaway wraps up the Zelinsky case and testifies some time BEFORE the events at Crevecoeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Home by uniquepov

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600835) by [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov). 



> All the thanks and love to uniquepov for permission to record! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/home.mp3)

## Length:

00:15:27 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/home_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 15 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/home_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 7.9 MB 

## Music Credits:

Riccardo Cocciante's Ave Maria Païen, instrumental track 
  
---|---


End file.
